bioshockfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Androyd09/Bioshock: Evolution Plot
This page will get longer as I work out more details to the plot of the game. The intro to the game is a series of pictures and voice clips that pertain to the great discoveries and inventions of history, with the final ones photos of Rapture and all of the genetic mutations it held. And the final one is a more recent photo of a fishing boat hauling up what appears to be the remains of an Alpha Series Big Daddy, one with a Greek Delta on its glove. The following is somewhat quoted on a black screen: Christine Sy is kidnapped and taken to a "lost" science research compound in the Atlantic Ocean. Here she has been experimented on, and has become the first successful (living) subject of the Delta Series of 'Protectors.' While she had been heavily drugged her captors have decided to detox her for her mental tests. She has passed all tests with flying colors, and with her memories in tact. Then the Bioshock: Evolution logo appears imprinted on a large Statue of the Greek God Mars. -------------------------------------- NOTE: this is a somewhat interactive cut scene viewed in the first-person. This serves as the tutorial: wakes up Christine Sy: ohhh. My head! Ronin Aleksandrovitch Ulyanov: Good, she's awake! Nelson, let's see if she has full control over her Plasmid use. Nelson: Yes, sir. OK Gamma, hit that target over there with Electro-Bolt, please. Sy: Wh- What? The target? o- Ok. hits the target with absolute precision RAU: Excellent!! Now, test her memory, we don't want any problems, do we? N: Y- yes, sir, I mean n- no sir... Now Gamma can you tell me what your name is? Sy: Lie Gamma, that's what you keep calling me. RAU: And she doesn't even remember!!! Good job Nelson, now let's test those Plasmids again! N: And Gamma, if you'd care to hit the target again. hits the target, but also shoots Ronin in the face Sy: I know who I am you unfaithful BASTARD!!!! How dare you do this to me! Thank GOD I left you when I did, who knows what would've happened to me!? Yells in pain RAU: You Bitch!! smacks CS in the face RAU: Sedate her! NOW!! How d- ughh!! Nelson! Take her to a holding cell, and keep her there until we can perfect that mental conditioning. And get that helmet on her, NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!! N: Y- yes sir! Nelson straps down Christine's left arm and procedes to wheel her out of the laboratory, and into a holding cell. After a few days Christine decides that she needs to get this helmet off. Christine Struggles at the clasps on her Delta Series helmet, and after several tries, she finally removes it. Sy: I can't believe this is happening to me!! My life is over! She sobs herself to sleep, and she stays asleep for almost thirty hours, her body ridding itself of the drugs in her. Cell Guard: Hey!! Wake up!! Time for grub!! slides a tray of food under the door Sy: I hope the food's good. tray contains a serving of Mashed Potatoes, Peas/Carrots, Meatloaf w/ gravy, and a sealed cup of purified water Sy: Ha. Now I know what that secret budget was for, prison food. Nom nom. And that is DAMN good!! After eating the entire tray, the guard comes back and asks for the tray, which Christine is more than happy to oblige. As she gets handed the tray, the guard sees Christine's face, and recognizes her. CG: O- oh my god. You're the company CEO!! You're Christine Sy!!!! I had no idea Ms. Sy, I wish I could do more, but all of us who work here live here. If you ever need anything extra, just ask and I'll be sure to get it to you. Sy: I humbly thank you, sorry, I don't know you're name. Sonny: My name is Sonya Lamb, but people call me Sonny, for short. Sy: Ok Sonny, I'll be sure to tell you anything I need. Sonny: I spent too much time here already, I gotta go! See you tomorrow. Sy: Goodbye for tonight. After falling asleep, Christine has a horrid nightmare that she's underneath the ocean walking around in a large diving suit, repairing a decrepid city underneath the sea. When she finally wakes up, she realizes that she was viewing Rapture, and that she had the adam of a former Big Daddy inside of her as a result of whatever they did to her. She quickly vomits. Sy: Oh god, that poor man! Forced to have all of his memories and mind removed so that all he knows is that he has to protect a little girl. Sonny: I hope ya like stir fry! psst, there's a little 'gift' from my sisters for you in the curry. Sy: I humbly thank you for your kindness, Sonny Lamb. Heeding Sonny's advice, she digs into the curry and finds a small tranceiver radio, missing its speakers and microphone. Christine quickly looks around the rest of the tray for the missing parts, but to no avail. Then she notices a note on the back of the radio, it was directions on how to install the small radio in her suit. She did so promptly. Still wondering how she would hear it, she realizes she needs to place her inner mask back on and connect her helmet to her suit once more. Finally connected, she can hear what sounded like the voice of a young woman. Unknown Woman: I'm not sure if you can hear me, but if you can, please respond! Sy: I can hear you. Eleanor Lamb: Good, good. My name is Eleanor Lamb, your guard is my daughter, I have requested of her to free you momentarily, after I've had a chat with you first. Now, you are the stronger equivalent of Subject Delta and Subject Sigma. I trust you know who they are? Sy: Yes, the audio diaries and research notes as well as the Splicers' genetic memory has told me. Lamb: And you now know that I am THE Eleanor Lamb. But I must ask of you the most anyone can ask another human, can you risk your life to help destroy Rapture and all of its secrets forever? Sy: I can and will do all that is in my power to help you, Mrs. Lamb. Sonny unlocks Christine's door. Sonny: If you're going to make a run for my mom, you best do it now. I'm leaving so no one gets suspicious. Sy: OK, where do I go? Lamb: You need to escape the prison holding cells, the only unlocked way out is the maintenance passages underneath of the Compound. Sy: Sure, any tips for the sewers? Sonny: Only one, watch out for Harrietta, or whatever she calls herself, she's the de facto queen of the sewers, she likes to kill things on sight. Sy: Will do. OK, I'm going to leave now, talk to you on the outside. Lamb and Sonny: Good luck!! Category:Blog posts